Watching the royal wedding
by All the charm in one bottle
Summary: The Glee family are gathered at Rachel and Finn's place to watch the royal wedding. Dedicated to the newly weds.


**Congratulations Will and Kate**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**I was so excited for the wedding that I totally watch the show on telly. It was so beautiful. Kate looked stunning, the Alexander McQueen dress she wore was simply superb. When she got out of the car with the veil swaying in the London breeze, it was like magic. And the kiss. OMG the kiss, no KISSES.**

.

REVIEW if you loved it

REVIEW if you hated it

REVIEW if you want improvements

* * *

><p>.<p>

The glee family were sitting in front of Rachel and Finn's "Royal Celebratory Wedding Dinner For Will And Kate" party at their house. The girls were really excited for the wedding. Brittany thought Kate Middleton was Cinderella and waiting eagerly to see her glass slippers. They were together with their partners in the living room. Santana and Puck were resting on the floor with their arms around each other. Finn and Rachel were snuggling up to each other with Finn falling asleep numerous times in waiting for the bride. Tina and Mike were on the floor beside Puck and Santana. Brittany was seated next to Artie while holding on to her old story book. Sam and Quinn were on the large couch with Mercedes and her partner James in the middle, with a blanket wrapped around themselves.

"Oh my god guys, its the Queen!" screamed Rachel excitedly.

Finn awoke from his sleep when she started pointing to the telly.

"She looks like a yellow cupcake" commented Santana.

"She could be the witch that tried to ate Hansel and Gratel in the forest and is out to seek revenge on other characters" said Brittany bluntly.

The group looked at her with a confused face.

"When will this wedding start? Its half past four in the morning and the wedding hasn't even start yet" whined Artie.

"I could do many things with my wife at four in the morning!" muttered Puck.

Santana smiled at him and they both shared a kiss.

"Really guys beside us?" exclaimed Tina.

Mike laughed and gave her a peck on the lips, only to be deepen by Tina.

"At least you guys can touch each other" mumbled Sam.

Finn laughed. He felt pity for his best friend who was seated beside him. Sam and Quinn found each other again after college. Sam scored a touchdown for his first game as a professional football player and Quinn was there to be one of the photographers for the group shots. She didn't realize Sam was on the team, so when she went backstage for the group photo, she was surprise at meet Sam. They soon got together after a few dates.

In the years they were apart, Quinn grew really religious after college and swore herself off any form of intimacy. The only thing they did was hold hands. When Sam told Finn in the locker room, he was not getting action, Finn couldn't help but laugh. He remembered Sam wanting to kiss Quinn when she came for one of their match, only to be rejected. The whole stadium 'awwed' him, Sam blushed many shades of red on the field that match.

Suddenly the girls suddenly screamed in unison with Rachel being the loudest.

On the television, a short glimpse of the veiled bride entering the car.

"What is wrong with you girls. Its not even a full shot, just the part of her head" said Puck.

The girls ignored him and were now hugging each other in front of the television blocking the entire screen. The guys sighed.

"She looks so beautiful!"

"Her hair is a half updo half downdo"

"She's glowing!"

"She's so pretty!"

"Wow! Stunning!"

"Girls calm your asses and sit back down!" scolded Puck.

The girls glared at him and sat on the floor.

"Wow she does look really pretty" commented Artie.

"Yeah, she does" added Mike.

The girls starred passionately at the beautiful bride in the car waving to the crowd elegantly. The were sighing every second and complimenting Kate Middleton's every move. The guys were careful and minded their words, they knew any unnecessary comments from them would cause them great harm.

"Oh my god, the car stopped!" screamed Rachel.

The girls drew nearer to the television, awaiting for the bride to exit her car. They watched as the bride's sister, Pippa Middleton wearing her beautiful white dress scurry off to the car to do her job as bridesmaid. The door of the car open, revealing a beautiful satin shoe. A few layers of fabric later and the beautiful bride stood tall and stunning wearing her satin-lace Alexander McQueen dress.

It was like a loud explosion erupted in the Hudson household. The moment the bride stood out of the car in all her glory, the girls screamed so loud that Artie swore he felt one of his legs jerked.

"She's so beautiful"

"Oh my god, she's stunning!"

"I love her"

"I love her dress"

"So beautiful!"

The girls were hugging again, this time with tears in their eyes.

After an hour and a half of the wedding ceremony, a couple of choir songs and a prayer or two. The men in the Hudson household were sleeping with their mouths open. They were initially forced to come for the sleep over by their partners. The girls on the other hand were still holding each other and hearing every single word the arch bishop was saying. They nodded in agreement whenever the commenter said something. Some of them went teary eyed. The would scream with every gesture William make at Kate.

The royal ceremony ended and the royal carriage were taking the newly wedded royal family back to Buckingham Palace.

The television commenter mentioned it will be at least an hour before the newly weds make their appearance to the balcony for the traditional kiss.

The girls shook the boys from their sleep and snuggled into their laps, even Quinn. Sam was definitely surprise. He was having a wonderful dream of Quinn on their wedding day, wearing a traditional white wedding dress looking gorgeous when suddenly he felt a thud on his lap. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever laid eyes on, they were champaign with a hint of green.

Quinn was smiling at him.

Sam thought it was like another dream.

In their months together, Quinn would never even touch him, let alone sit on his lap. She would even lecture him about the bible saying... Yet, when he woke up from his dream Quinn was sitting on his lap with her hands pressing into his chest.

He looked around, the guys were also being intimate with their partners. Santana and Puck were already making out. Finn and Rachel were giving teasing pecks to each other, Artie and Brittany had already begun swapping spit. Mercedes and James also started kissing. Sam felt he was the only one not getting action.

Suddenly a pair of lips soft lips pressed against his. They were soft and supple and addictive as hell. Sam thoughts finally fell silent. He finally got the taste of Quinn's lips. And they were absolutely delicious and addictive.

A few short minutes later, Quinn broke off the lovely kiss.

Sam was enjoying the kiss and was having a really bad hard on, when suddenly she pulled back. Sam felt like ice cold water was dumped on him.

She teasingly trailed a finger down his chest before joining off with the rest of the girls starring at them from in front of the television.

When Quinn joined them at starring mindlessly at British people being randomly interviewed by the reporters,the guys immediately swarmed to Sam congratulating on his first kiss with Quinn. Sam couldn't help but gave the goofy smile.

"So how was it bro?" asked Finn.

Sam kept silent, but his goofy grin was still visible.

"Is it worth all those months of sexual tension and masturbating?" asked Puck.

Sam ignored him and continued starring at the back of Quinn's head with the goofy smirk plastered on his face.

"He's on cloud 9 man!" said Artie.

Finn and Puck laughed.

Mike was waving his hand in front of Sam's face to make sure he was still conscious. He had been sitting there smiling for a couple of minutes now.

The girls suddenly screamed again.

Sam was brought out from state of euphoria.

"Finally you're back. So how was it bro?" said Mike.

Sam smiled, "It was the most delicious and addictive thing I've ever tasted in my life. It was sure worth the wait man" he explained.

Mike gave the blonde man a congratulatory pat on the back.

"How bout you propose to her. I'm sure you'll get a taste of that all day if you're married to her" added Mike.

Sam smirked, that was a great idea.

The girls were screaming and hugging again. This time, the newly weds and the royal family were standing in the balcony waving elegantly at the six hundred thousand gathered at the palace. The royal family members were all smiles and laughter except for a young girl in front of the royal bride, covering her ears with a scowl on her face.

Suddenly the newly weds leaned in and gave a short peck to each other's lips.

The girls erupted in an another screaming frenzy this time even louder than the first. As soon as the royal newlyweds continued their waving to the crowd, the girls were all hugs and tearing up again at each other.

Finn was rattling his head, he swore the latest screams from the girls were so loud that it blocked his ear drums.

Suddenly the prince was whispering to the bride again and before you know it they were kissing for the second time.

The girls' scream screams grew even louder and Mike felt he was going to pass out.

They were jumping around in front of the television in all hugs and crying.

They watched as the Queen decided to enter the room in the palace and the royals soon followed suit. Soon, the commenter announced at the ending of the royal wedding and the end of the royal wedding special on BBC.

The girls wiped their tears of each other's eyes and went to their individual partners. Each was wrapped around their partner's arms. Sam was the only guy without a girl in his arms, Quinn was still standing in front of the television.

Sam looked around, the guys gave him a nod.

Sam walked from behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Quinn immediately turned and rested her head on his chest. Sam rested his chin on her head. The smell of vanilla and honey filled his nose rills. She smelled superb.

"It was such a beautiful wedding Sam" whispered Quinn between sobs.

Sam looked at Quinn, who was starring back at him teary eyed.

Sam wiped the tears away from her eyes and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"So how about we have our own royal wedding Quinn?" he whispered to her.

.

* * *

><p><strong>LONG LOVE THE QUEEN! <strong>

**.**

**THE END**

**Please REVIEW**

**:3**


End file.
